Bridgit Mendler
Bridgit Claire Mendler (born December 18, 1992) is an American actress. She played Pamela in Alice Upside Down in 2007, and is playing Kristen Gregory in the movie version of The Clique. She also plays Penny in Disney Channel's JONAS, and Juliet Van Heusen on Wizards of Waverly Place. She also stared in the Disney original movie Lemonade Mouth and as Teddy in Good Luck Charlie. Biography Career Mendler was born in Washington, D.C., United States. It was after her family moved to the San Francisco area, more specifically, Mill Valley, with her parents and brother Nicolas, when she first expressed interest in acting and began booking local jobs. She landed a San Francisco agent when she was 11 years old. When she was thirteen, she began working in the Los Angeles market, signing with a Los Angeles agent and landing her first LA role in the soap opera, General Hospital. Since then, she has been landing roles both locally and in Los Angeles. In 2007 she performed in Alice Upside Down (opposite Alyson Stoner).Bridgit is represented by The Gersh Agency and manager "LA Entertainment" and Elaine Lively. At age 16, she guest starred as Nick Jonas's love interest on the series premiere of JONAS, singing with Nick and playing the [guitar. She also played Kristen Gregory in the movie The Clique that year, and co-starred with Lindsay Lohan in Labor Pains. She has also guest-starred in Wizards of Waverly Place, in 4 episodes of the "Wizards vs.Vampires" saga, and 2 in the Moises Voice of Reason saga (where Justin begins Monster Hunting). The first episode was on disneychannel.com as part of the Princess Protection Program premiere. She plays Juliet Van Heusen, a vampire with whom Justin falls in love. It is possible that Mendler will be in future Wizards episodes. She will star in the upcoming Disney Channel Original Series called Good Luck Charlie. Filming started in August 2009. Filmography Film: * The Legend of Buddha (2004) as Lucy * Alice Upside Down (2007) as Pamela Jones * The Clique (2008) as Kristen Gregory * Labor Pains (2009) as Emma Clayhill * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) as Becca Kingston * Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 (2011) as Appoline - voice over * Lemonade Mouth (2011) as Olivia White * Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! (2011) as Teddy Duncan * The Secret World of Arrietty (2012) TV: * General Hospital (2006) as Lulu's Dream Daughter * Jonas (2009) as Penny * Wizards of Waverly Place as Juliet van Heusen * Good Luck Charlie (2010 to present) as Teddy Duncan * Disney's Friends for Change Games (2011) as Herself * So Random! (2011) as Herself * Extreme Makeover: Home Edition (2011) as Herself * PrankStars (2011) as Herself * House (2012) as Callie Rogers * Violetta (2013) as Herself Season 2, Episode 11 (11) References External links * Bridgit Mendler Wiki * Bridgit Mendler's Official YouTube * * Gallery ☆★To see a Bridgit Mendler gallery, click here ☆★ Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:People with wikis Category:Born in the 1990's Category:December Birthdays Category:Good Luck Charlie Category:FlashBack Fridays